More Warriors Songfics!
by Demon Kitty Girl
Summary: The name says it all! Romantic, sad, or whatever else you want, they're right here! Don't forget to suggest songs or pairings for me to do, and I'll be glad to make a songfic for you!
1. AshSquirrel Over My Head

**Author note: **Hey, this is Demon Kitty Girl. First off, I'd like to say that I'm not continuing The Nightly Hunt and that instead I'm going to start doing songfics… Whoo! Anyways, though this one is sort of AshSquirrel with some SquirrelBramble thrown in, after this I'm going to let you guys make all the suggestions, unless I really want to do one of my own thoughts… And I'm fine with doing made-up pairings! In fact, sometimes they're even more fun! Anyways, see how you like it! It's to Over My Head by The Fray…

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

Ashfur padded up to Squirrelflight, feeling the familiar rush of strange excitement that tore through him as her beautiful eyes met his. "H-Hi Squirrelflight…" he stammered, "Want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure, Ashfur!" she replied, "I felt like moving my feet a bit… Brambleclaw's had me staying at camp the whole day!" There was a twinge of bitterness in her voice as she spoke the last sentence. Why was the new deputy being so cold?

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

As the two cats set off, Ashfur sheathed and unsheathed his claws nervously. Should he tell her how he felt today? _No, _he thought, _I'll wait. I don't want to see her say "no," to tell me she's going to go off with Brambleclaw again…_

As if on cue, the tabby stalked up to them. "Squirrelflight, you're staying at the camp today, remember? We need some warriors to stay on guard duty."

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

Squirrelflight's eyes turned dark almost immediately, her fur fluffing up and her tail lashing angrily. "Who's going to attack us, Brambleclaw?! It's not like any of the Clans have been overly hostile, and have you seen the number of cats here?! They can spare two!"

"Squirrelflight…" murmured Ashfur, attempting to lead the she-cat away with his tail, but she tore away. "Brambleclaw, you're just acting like a piece of crowfood because you're jealous of Ashfur!" she spat, finally stating what every cat knew.

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Brambleclaw's eyes turned sorrowful for a moment, but then he turned away, snarling, "He's not much to be jealous of. If you really want to be out hunting with _him, _then go."

Squirrelflight opened her mouth to say more, but Ashfur quickly led her past Brambleclaw and out of the camp. Taking one look back at the tabby, Ashfur saw that he was padded dejectedly away, his tail dragging on the earth.

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

As soon as the sounds and smells of the camp were far away, Squirrelflight turned on Ashfur. "Why in StarClan's name did you do that?! He was insulting you! Ugh, whatever happened to Brambleclaw obviously isn't going to wear off…"

Though the last sentence probably wasn't even meant for him to hear, it struck Ashfur like a claw to his face. If it wasn't for that deputy, he and Squirrelflight would probably be mates by now. As it was, it seemed like soon they wouldn't even be friends.

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

"You and Brambleclaw used to be close." commented Ashfur, unsure of why he was even bringing it up.

"Yes…" Squirrelflight sighed, but then her eyes brightened up and her tail twitched. "But not anymore! Now it's just us, Ashfur, and aren't we supposed to be hunting?"

His whiskers twitching with amusement and relief, Ashfur sped after the nimble she-cat, energized by her words.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

Suddenly, Squirrelflight skidded to a halt. Ashfur nearly crashed into her, yowling "For the love of StarClan, what was that for?" playfully, but falling silent when he saw the terrified expression on her face.

"Fox," she replied simply, "I smell fox."

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

It wasn't long before the stench reached Ashfur's nostrils too, and it was fresh—foxes, lots of them, were near them. "We have to run!" he yowled, setting off in the direction of the camp. However, he heard a thud and a cry behind him, and turned around to see that Squirrelflight had collapsed onto the hard earth, with a fox, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, approaching her cautiously. "Squirrelflight!"

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

Without even having to look around Ashfur knew that there were more foxes, more than enough to kill two warriors. How could no cat have noticed the growing population before? _Probably because of Brambleclaw keeping them all in camp… _thought Ashfur bitterly. But no matter what the cause, Ashfur knew he couldn't escape without Squirrelflight, so he rushed to her aid. "What happened?!" he mewed hurriedly.

"Tripped on a root…" she grumbled, attempting to pull herself upwards.

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

The foxes were closing in, and though Squirrelflight was on her feet again, they blocked every way out. "Never have I seen anything like this!" the she-cat cried, her eyes filled with terror.

Ashfur pressed his pelt to the warrior's own, feeling, even though, his heart was filed with terror, a rush of adrenaline. "We'll fight." He snarled, his teeth bared.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

The gray warrior let out a yowl and charged the nearest fox, lashing out with his claws. It retaliated with its teeth, and bit his neck. Ashfur attempted to free himself, batting at the fox's face, but it held fast, and soon Ashfur felt himself losing consciousness, his vision getting worse and worse…

_Squirrelflight… will you go to Brambleclaw now that I'm gone? _he thought, feeling his heart fill with pain.

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

He heard Squirrelflight yelling his name, the triumphant cries of the foxes around him, and, just as he was cast into blackness, a yelp. Squirrelflight? He couldn't tell, he had gone too far. He only hoped that she would be all right…

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

Ashfur awoke to the smells of herbs and Cinderpelt's warm paw on his flank. "Ah, you're awake…" she mewed happily, "Squirrelflight probably wants to see you, then. She was worried…"

Ashfur attempted to follow the medicine cat as she padded away, but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him and forced him to move back into his previous position. "Where is she?" he asked.

"In the warriors den. Sharing tongues with Brambleclaw." replied Cinderpelt cheerily, not knowing how much what she had just said hurt Ashfur.

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Cinderpelt returned, this time carrying with her the sweet scent of Squirrelflight. "Ashfur, you're okay!" mewed the she-cat happily, running forward to give her friend a lick on the head.

"Hello, Squirrelflight…" replied Ashfur, grinning. Cinderpelt gave the two cats an amused look and gestured to Leafpool to come out with her, leaving Ashfur and Squirrelflight alone. _Is this the right time to tell her? _thought the tom.

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over..._

"Squirrelflight…" began Ashfur, trying to choose his words carefully.

Squirrelflight nodded for him to go on, looking curious. Suddenly Ashfur felt lost. _What do I say? How do I say it? How will she react?_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

Suddenly Ashfur thought of how close Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw used to be, how sad Brambleclaw had looked after he and Squirrelflight had left to go hunting… _No, _he thought, _I can't do it._

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

"Great StarClan, Ashfur, what is it?" mewed Squirrelflight, beginning to look restless.

The tom hesitated, for a moment a look of sheer confusion on his face. Then, finally, he opened his mouth to reply. "Nothing."

**Author's note: **Aww, poor Ashfur! Anyways, review! Don't forget to suggest new ones!


	2. LeafCrow Dirty Little Secret

**Author's note: **Hey, here's my next chapter—a LeafCrow songfic to the song Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects. Before I start, I'm just going to say that this was Leafpool's Loyalty's suggestion. All right, here it is…

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Leafpool waited at the border of WindClan and ThunderClan, sighing. Where was that tom?! Her paws twitched nervously, and her tail was swishing back and forth. What if she was caught? What if Squirrelflight found out—what would she think of her then? But she couldn't turn back now. Despite all of her doubts or pangs of guilt, she couldn't give up Crowfeather.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

Find out games you don't wanna play

Crowfeather rushed across the grass, ignoring the scent of prey that tempted him to slow. _Mouse-brain! _He thought, _At sundown, you said! And now she's waiting, probably gone by now! How did I just forget when the sun set?! _He had immediately forgotten the three rabbits he had caught while out hunting, and began running almost without a thought. This was the third time this moon! Not only did it make him late to meet Leafpool, he couldn't be a good warrior if he was always leaving his prey to go find her! _You won't be a good warrior at all if you keep this up!_ hissed a voice inside of him, but he ignored it.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

Suddenly the smell of WindClan reached Leafpool's nose. Panicking, she dove under a bush, until she realized, rather sheepishly, that it was Crowfeather's scent. She poked her nose out, and a playful voice mewed, "Is _that_ how you treat me for being late?"

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool ran up to touch the warrior's nose. "Where were you, exactly?"

He hung his head. "Hunting… I forgot again. Keeping this up has been so hard…"

_Who has to know_

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Leafpool, too, looked away and sighed. "I'm worried that Cinderpelt thinks I'm a failure. I'm so… distracted." She looked back at Crowfeather. "Do you think it will always be like this, or that we'll, well… get used to it?"

Crowfeather licked the top of Leafpool's head. "You could never be a failure, Leafpool! And… I'm not sure. But we can't give up!"

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

Find out games you don't wanna play

"Of course not!" Suddenly Leafpool stiffened as she heard the sound of crashing paws behind her. Without thinking, she began sniffing the ground as if looking for herbs and Crowfeather rushed away, deeper into his territory.

"Hello, Leafpool!" The medicine cat turned to see Squirrelflight smiling at her. "I didn't know you were out here!"

_Oh no…_ thought Leafpool, _She can't find out… I can't let her…_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

"H-Hi, Squirrelflight…" Leafpool managed to stammer, "I… was finding more borage for Cinderpelt."

"You were?" Squirrelflight moved forwards, looking confused, "But… isn't there a stash of borage over by the RiverClan border? Why are you looking here?"

_Mouse-brain! _Leafpool just stared at her sister a moment before mewing, "I thought I heard… a mouse…"

_Who has to know_

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Crowfeather, who was glancing at Leafpool and her sister every few moments while trying to act like he was stalking a rabbit. Would they ever be able to meet and not have to hide? To let their secret out? For one second Crowfeather was grateful that he had never had to experience this with Feathertail, that she hadn't made it back to the Clans, but he immediately silenced that thought.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

"Okay… well, I've got to hunt…" Squirrelflight gave her sister a suspicious look before bounding off again.

Leafpool gave a sigh, half-relieved, half-worried, and turned back towards WindClan territory. "Crowfeather? Are you still there?" she called.

"I would never leave!" exclaimed the tom, bounding up to her.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

For one moment Leafpool just stood there with her flank pressed to Crowfeather's, then she pulled away. "I should probably leave now. I need to get some borage…"

"Okay," Crowfeather gave the medicine cat one more lick before turning away. "Good-bye!"

_Who has to know_

_  
Who has to know_

Leafpool felt a twinge of sorrow. Was it good-bye? Only time would tell.


	3. Ashfur What Hurts The Most

**Author's note: **Yup, I got the idea—okay, pretty much the whole THING except for the story, and I got the idea for THAT part from her too—from Leafpool's Loyalty. S'more Ashfur angst, to What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Enjoy.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

Ashfur walked miserably back to camp, a mouse dangling from his jaws. The rain was pouring down, plastering his dark fur to his body, but he didn't seem to notice. He dropped the mouse on the fresh-kill pile, padded over to the warriors' den… and stopped dead. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were sitting there, obviously in the middle of a conversation, for Squirrelflight was giggling and Brambleclaw was only smiling at her, looking utterly pleased with himself. Horrified, Ashfur scurried away before they even noticed he was there.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

"Hey Ashfur, what are you doing out there in the rain?" The dark warrior jumped at the voice, but then realized that it was only Birchpaw, calling from the apprentice's den.

Ashfur padded towards his apprentice and took shelter in the den, shaking a bit of the water from his pelt. "Oh, nothing…" he mewed, trying to sound careless.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

But Birchpaw was clever. "It's about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, isn't it?" he replied almost immediately.

Even hearing their names struck Ashfur hard. He started to muster an excuse, to tell Birchpaw "Of course not!", but then just gazed past the apprentice, staring at nothing in particular, and mewed, "Yes…"

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Birchpaw frowned and muttered something in reply, but Ashfur wasn't listening. What is Brambleclaw _hadn't _been there? What might have happened then? Could he and Squirrelflight, just maybe, have been together? Could all of this be gone?

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

"Ashfur? Ashfur, are you listening?" Birchpaw leaned in closer, and was narrowing his eyes while looking rather angry. Suddenly Ashfur felt foolish. _I'm his mentor, for StarClan's sake! I should be the one giving him advice while he acts like a lost kit, not the other way around!_

"Birchpaw, I've got to go…" the warrior mewed, and ignored his apprentice's protests as he walked back into the rain.

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

The world couldn't stop every time a warrior felt depressed, Ashfur knew. Every cat in the Clan couldn't stop their duties to console him. Still, he felt deprived, as if they were ignoring him on purpose. Well, all of them except Birchpaw. Even if he and Squirrelflight would still have broken up, Ashfur wished that he had at least had time to tell her how he felt, at least before the last minute. Then, maybe the Clan—and Squirrelflight—might look at him as less of an annoyance and more as their Clanmate and friend.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

Did Squirrelflight ever really believe they could become close? Or did she always just think of him as someone coming between her and Brambleclaw? Was all he had imagined just that—his imagination? Did it never mean anything?

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The more Ashfur thought about it, the more likely it seemed. There was never anything between him and Squirrelflight. It was all his imagination, playing tricks on him like always. A mouse by the tree, a scent of ShadowClan, Squirrelflight loving him…

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

The rain was still falling heavily. Ashfur had to get out of the rain. He padded into the warriors' den, hoping that either Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw had left by now. No such luck. They were still sharing tongues. Sighing, Ashfur went and curled up in a bed of moss in a corner of the den, hoping they wouldn't notice him. No such luck there either.

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Squirrelflight paused, then took a step towards Ashfur. Brambleclaw watched from a distance, as if wary of what he might do. "Ashfur," began Squirrelflight, "We need to talk."

"No need," mewed Ashfur, "It's my fault. I made a mistake."

Squirrelflight frowned. "What?"

Ashfur sighed, and mewed quietly, so that Squirrelflight had to lean in closer to hear,

"_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do"_


	4. WillowJay The Diary of Jane

**Author's note: **Hey, here's my next chapter. Why am I putting them in so fast? Well, I think I have found my passion in songfics. Don't worry if you read BiB or GSC, I'll be updating them too. At some point. But for now, here's my own idea—one-sided JaypawxWillowpaw—or so Willowpaw thinks! It could happen! I mean, Jaypaw's all grumpy and not that affectionate and stuff… You know? Anyways, it's to The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. Which is an awesome song, by the way. Oh, and Jaypaw, sorry for calling you Jane. It just fit the best.

_If I had to_

_I would put myself right beside you_

Willowpaw felt a surge of happiness glide through her as she and Mothwing approached the Moonpool. Leafpool and Jaypaw were already there, and Jaypaw and lifted his nose, facing Willowpaw's direction. "Hello, Jaypaw!" Willowpaw mewed, pressing her pelt against his in greeting. Surprised, the gray apprentice pulled back.

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

Willowpaw felt her face grow warm as both Leafpool and Mothwing gave them slightly amused looks. Wasn't Jaypaw willing to be friends? Just because their first meeting had been rough didn't mean their whole relationship had to be. Willowpaw stiffened. Was that the word she had first thought? Relationship?

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the last time_

"Where are the other medicine cats?" growled Jaypaw, in that fierce voice he seemed to use for every situation. "They should be here by now!"

"Give them a little time! They'll arrive soon!" replied Leafpool, looking a bit annoyed, but Willowpaw wasn't even listening to her. Didn't Jaypaw even care that she was here now? They _were_ fellow apprentices, after all! Didn't that mean anything?

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

Leafpool and Mothwing had started off their own rather loud conversation, discussing the best cure for a cough. Jaypaw was still silent, and Willowpaw felt her fur prickle with anticipation. _This could be my chance!_

"So, Jaypaw, how do you like being a medicine cat?" mewed Willowpaw casually.

_No_

Jaypaw seemed to take a while to respond, but when he finally did, all he said was, "It's all right, I guess. But there's no real excitement to it." With a trace of bitterness in his voice, he added, "I don't see why you cats with an actual choice in the matter do it!"

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be_

Willowpaw, trying to hide her exasperation, replied, "I enjoy it. Being so close to StarClan is great! …And I like the bond you form with other medicine cats, because there's so few of us." She kept her eyes fixed on Jaypaw, trying to gauge his reaction.

_Try to find out what makes you tick_

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick_

The blind apprentice just shrugged, and Willowpaw, trying her best to keep up the conversation, meowed, "So… how is Hollypaw? It must have been tough for her, switching from a medicine cat to a warrior and all." Maybe talking about his family and Clan would make Jaypaw more responsive.

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

"Hm… I guess she's all right. Brackenfur's a good mentor for her. She's always been a good fighter, so it's really only her hunting she needs to work to keep up on…" Jaypaw, turned out towards the territories. "Where _are_ those cats? Has a sudden sickness struck that they decided not to tell us about?!"

_There's a fine line between love and hate_

_And I don't mind_

_Just let me say that I like that_

_I like that_

Why was he worried about Barkface, Kestrelpaw, and Littlecloud? Willowpaw lashed her tail from side to side angrily. _She _was here! _She _wanted to talk to him! Couldn't he see that?! Or did he, and he was just being rude on purpose? It was like him, after all. _Well, fine then, _Willowpaw thought, _He'll just have to entertain himself! _With a flourish she turned around and stalked off, not speaking a word.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

Once she was a distance away, Willowpaw turned around to cast one last look at Jaypaw. What she saw made her want to tear the cat to shreds. He was only sitting there, his face showing no emotion, not even wondering why she had left!

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be_

With a snarl, Willowpaw turned back and ran towards Jaypaw, tackling him. Now, Leafpool and Mothwing turned around, alarmed. _Now_ Jaypaw's face showed surprise! That detail only angered Willowpaw more as she snarled, "Jaypaw, I've been trying to make friends with you for moons now! Why can't you just get past feeling sorry for yourself because of your stupid eyes and start trying to live with the situation you're in?! Why can't you just _pay attention to me?!"_

_Desperate, I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love_

"Willowpaw!" Mothwing moved over to her apprentice and hauled her off of Jaypaw by her neck-fur. "What are you doing?! Just because this isn't a Gathering doesn't mean that you can go attacking just any cat!"

Willowpaw was still too angry to be ashamed. She wriggled out of her mentor's grasp, cast one last angry look at Jaypaw and stalked off to sit silently by the Moonpool.

_Die for anyone_

_What have I become_

Willowpaw could hear Leafpool talking to Mothwing. "Don't be too hard on her," she mewed, "It's hard at her age…"

"Still, why would she do that?!" spat Mothwing, "She's a medicine cat! Doesn't the word 'peaceful' mean anything to her?!"

Surprisingly, Jaypaw was still silent.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

Jaypaw sighed. _Great going, mouse-brain! _With any other cat, he could just talk. It was simple. If they angered him, he would say so. If he enjoyed their company, he would say that too. But with the one cat Jaypaw thought he might care about more than anyone else, he had to be some stuck-up piece of crowfood. For StarClan's sake!

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

Jaypaw padded towards Willowpaw. Leafpool and Mothwing, who were now bickering about apprentice behavior, hardly noticed. "H-Hello, Willowpaw," mewed Jaypaw.

The RiverClan apprentice looked surprised, but turned his way anyways. "Hello."

Jaypaw took a step forwards and pressed his pelt against Willowpaw. They hardly noticed as the other three medicine cats arrived.

**Author's note: **I think that one was my favorite of the ones I've written so far. Cuuuute. I love that pairing now. Don't forget to suggest new ones!


	5. Ravenpaw Graduation

**Author's note: **Hey, this is Demon Kitty Girl again… just in case you didn't know that. Anyways, this one's basically about Ravenpaw and Firestar as they change, done to Graduation by Vitamin C. I'm trying a new songfic-style for just this one, since I thought it fit with the song more—instead of telling one short story, it's going to skip around do different parts of their lives and the conversations they had… Oh, and I got this idea from a suggestion by Mosspelt. Enjoy!

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

"Hey, Ravenpaw, what do you think your warrior name will be?" questioned Firepaw, smiling at his friend.

"Oh, I'm not sure… I think I'll leave that to Bluestar." replied Ravenpaw, staring down at the earth beneath him. He had a plan, a plan from escaping from Tigerclaw. But… it also involved leaving his Clan, his friends, everything behind. He looked back a smiling Firepaw. Ah, changes were always so hard…

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

"Ravenpaw, are you sure you want to leave?"

The black tom looked back at his friend, seeing that his usual careless grin had transformed into a sorrowful frown. He felt a stab of what was either guilt or regret—he wasn't sure which. "Yes. I'm sure."

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of the night in June

"Firepaw?" Ravenpaw moved closer to his friend, wondering why he looked so grave. What had happened now?

"Fire_heart." _corrected the ginger tom, his eyes staring at somewhere far off. "And Ravenpaw… Spottedleaf is dead."

And There was me and you, and then it got real blue

Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and

We would get so excited, we'd get so scared

"Fireheart, it's good to see you again!" exclaimed Ravenpaw, wondering when his old friend started looking like such a fierce warrior, no longer the easygoing kittypet he used to be. He couldn't help wishing he had just tolerated Tigerclaw, so that he could be back with the Clan right now.

"Hello, Ravenpaw." replied the warrior simply.

_  
And this is how it feels  
_

"So…" Ravenpaw felt his heart sinking fast. "How is the Clan?"

"They're all right." Suddenly Fireheart grinned to himself, his eyes shining. "You wouldn't believe how many mice Sandstorm caught today!"

_Sandstorm? _thought Ravenpaw, _Since when has Fireheart cared about her? And come to think of it… since when has she been a warrior?_

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, from whatever

This time, Fireheart was smiling again as he approached the old Twoleg den Barley and Ravenpaw resided in. Ravenpaw rushed out to greet the warrior. "Fireheart! How are you?"

"Great!" For a moment, Fireheart's eyes gleamed with mischievousness, "I'll have to leave quickly, though. I'm supposed to be patrolling…"

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money

When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

"R-Ravenpaw… Bluestar made me deputy!" mewed Fireheart, looking more alarmed than happy.

"Fireheart, that's great!" replied Ravenpaw, remembering how they had fantasized about becoming deputy as apprentices. But now, looking at Fireheart's face… was it as good as it had seemed then?

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

"Fireheart, I've been wondering… could you come visit me soon? Barley and I have been getting lonely lately!" Ravenpaw tried to chuckle as he sat in the middle of his old camp, looking at who had once been his best friend.

Fireheart looked back at him apologetically. "Sorry… it's just a little busy here lately. I need to organize patrols, and the fresh-kill pile is a bit lower than usual…"

_  
And this is how it feels_

"Oh…" mewed Ravenpaw, remembering that Fireheart was deputy now. "Oh."

"I am sorry, Ravenpaw…" The deputy was looking guilty now, his tail swishing worriedly.

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, from whatever

"What is it, Fireheart?" mewed Ravenpaw, feeling a strange sense of de ja vu as he looked at his friend's grave expression.

"Fire_star." _was all the ginger tom had to say, and immediately Ravenpaw knew what had happened.

"The Bluestar—oh, Firestar, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Ravenpaw, suddenly feeling helpless.

La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah

"Ravenpaw…" Firestar looked genuinely excited this time, his tail swishing back and forth and his eyes gleaming like an apprentice's at their first gathering. "Sandstorm is going to have my kits!"

"Th-That's great!" lied Ravenpaw. In truth, all he could think was, _What did I miss?_

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

"I… have seen Twolegs around here. More than usual." Mewed Ravenpaw as Firestar paced restlessly before him.

"What will become of our camp?" cried the ThunderClan leader, "Oh, StarClan help us, what will happen?!"

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

"F-Firestar… you can't just leave!" wailed Ravenpaw desperately.

"We have to, Ravenpaw…" mewed the leader gravely. "Good-bye."


	6. HollyFox Smile Like You Mean It

**Author's note: **Hey, here's one I thought up randomly. It's HollypawxFoxkit (It'll happen! I swear!) from the POV of… Firestar, as he watches them. All of this is done to the song Smile Like You Mean It by The Killers… well, because I thought it fit! Oh, and just if by some miracle you couldn't figure this out, Foxpaw is the same as Foxkit. Just… an apprentice.

_Save some face_

You know you've only got one

Change your ways

While you're young

Firestar watched from afar as his granddaughter played with her best friend. "Ha! Got you!" she yowled as her forepaw pinned Foxpaw's tail to the ground. With a laugh, she tackled the apprentice.

"No fair!" whined Foxpaw, still seeming no more than a kit as he wrestled with Hollypaw. Firestar chuckled. For once, Hollypaw actually seemed like what she was—a young cat, who should be simply looking for fun.

Boy one day you'll be a man

Oh girl he'll help you understand

As if they had planned it, suddenly the two cats stopped, panting. Hollypaw let out a smug purr as she released Foxpaw, who had been pinned to the ground. "I guess…" gasped Foxpaw, "We should be hunting…"

"Oh, like _you've _always listened to what the warriors tell you!" joked Hollypaw, but, being the obedient apprentice she was, immediately lifted her head to try to scent prey.

_Smile like you mean it_

_Smile like you mean it_

Firestar smiled to himself as Hollypaw shot Foxpaw a glance, then began scenting prey again, grinning as if somehow that one look had simply made her day. Foxpaw himself had his eyes trained on the black she-cat, not even trying to hide it. Suddenly it reminded Firestar of him and Sandstorm, back when they were barely warriors.

_Looking back_

_At sunsets on the eastside_

_We lost track_

_Of the time_

He and the beautiful ginger warrior had been out from sunrise until sunset, simply enjoying themselves for no particular reason. Now, though Hollypaw and Foxpaw were only hunting, their grins were big enough to suggest that this was the best day of their lives.

Dreams

Aren't what they used to be

Some things

Sat by so carelessly

When Firestar had been an apprentice, he had to admit it was easier for him than it was for these cats. Relationships between the Clans had been a bit better, and of course they were at their old territory, which Firestar still missed. But he and Sandstorm hadn't gotten along as apprentices. Hollypaw and Foxpaw… now they were another case altogether.

_Smile like you mean it_

_Smile like you mean it_

Hollypaw had managed to catch a mouse now, and Foxpaw mewed, with a big grin on his face, "Great job, Hollypaw! You're going to be a better warrior than any of the other apprentices!"

Hollypaw brushed her flank against Foxpaw's, smiling, and the tom's eyes followed her the whole time.

_And someone is calling my name_

_From the back of the restaurant_

_And some one is playing a game_

_In the house that I grew up in_

Maybe they weren't that different, after all. They were following the same path, the path of a warrior. They each had friends, and they each had to deal with the betrayals as friendships were destroyed and new ones were made. _No different than me, _thought Firestar.

And someone will drive her around

Down the same streets that I did

On the same streets that I did

Suddenly Firestar felt an overwhelming sadness. It was all over for him. The journey had been completed, and yet… it didn't feel the way it should. His paws itched for something more, some other goal.

_Smile like you mean it_

_Smile like you mean it_

_Smile like you mean it_

_Smile like you mean it_

Foxpaw moved closer to Hollypaw, and they touched noses. Then, Hollypaw closed her eyes, still smiling, and mewed something quietly. Firestar leaned forward to try to figure it out, but then felt guilty. He shouldn't even be spying on them at all! But, whatever it is she had said, Foxpaw let out a loud purr and pressed against her.

_Oh no_

_Oh no no no_

_Oh no_

_Oh no no no _

Firestar smiled. _Yes, there's one thing we have in common, _he thought, thinking of him and Sandstorm again. Yes, it was like history was repeating itself.

**Author's note: **Hm… not my best, but I liked it. Especially Firestar's thoughts. Anyways, I'm officially out of ideas for the moment, so REVIEW AND SUGGEST!


	7. Nightcloud Dead!

**Author's note: **Hey, I lied. I got a totally random idea last night… NIGHTCLOUD'S DEATH!!! To the song Dead! by My Chemical Romance… I had to take a couple lyrics out (Okay, one) just to keep this rated K+… But anyways, enjoy! I was in a destructive mood…

_Yeah!_

Furious yowls and angry snarls echoed throughout the forest. Cats were ripping each other's fur out, their eyes wide with fury. ShadowClan was attacking the ThunderClan camp, and, though the cats didn't want to admit it, the unprepared ThunderClan warriors were losing the battle. Firestar, just managing to scratch Russetfur down the side of his flank, looked at the battle worriedly. They couldn't win… It was impossible…

_And if your heart stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

In WindClan territory, three cats were standing on the border, their eyes wide, padding back and forth restlessly. "Yes, I can definitely hear the sounds of battle!" mewed Heatherpaw, looking worried, "ThunderClan must be under attack!"

"Still, from the sounds of it, it's a dangerous battle," replied Nightcloud, "It's their problem. We can't afford to lose warriors in a fight that doesn't even concern us."

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes at his mate. "Have you forgotten that Jaypaw and Leafpool saved Breezepaw's life? We owe it to them to help…"

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

Nightcloud looked back at Crowfeather, and snarled, "But—"

However, Heatherpaw was already on her way into ThunderClan territory, and Crowfeather quickly followed. Nightcloud glared after them for a moment before reluctantly following. "That mouse-brain, he just wants to help out his former mate!" she snarled to herself.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

By the time Nightcloud reached the battle, Heatherpaw had already thrown herself into a fight with Rowanclaw and Crowfeather had immediately rushed to the medicine cat's den. _Of course… _thought Nightcloud, her anger rising. Suddenly she felt a weight on top of her, and turned around to see Snowbird pinning her to the ground.

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned._

_And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?_

_Ohh dead._

Nightcloud lashed out with her forepaws, creating a jagged cut along Snowbird's face. The she-cat let out a hiss and clawed Nightcloud's belly. The WindClan warrior let out a yowl of pain and yelled, "Crowfeather!" Surely he was done with Leafpool by now!

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

Crowfeather turned and saw Nightcloud struggling under Snowbird's grip. He immediately took a few steps forwards, then looked back as he realized that Leafpool and Jaypaw were still under attack, Oakfur and Owlpaw cornering them. "Crowfeather!" Nightcloud called again, but still the dark warrior hesitated. He couldn't leave Leafpool, after all this…

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Where is that tom?! _Nightcloud let out a loud snarl and shook Snowbird off, biting one of her forelegs as she did. _I can't even trust my own mate to help me?! I could have died! _Snowbird let out a yowl of pain, and Nightcloud released. The white she-cat quickly fled, running into the forest.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

Crowfeather didn't even notice Snowbird's escape, for he was too busy fighting off Oakfur. Leafpool and Jaypaw, though they both had had very little battle training, could take on Owlpaw easily, and soon the apprentice was sent from the den, yowling in pain and fear. The torrent of ShadowClan cats was still continuing, though, and it seemed that for every cat that ran away, a new one would take its place.

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

Another cat challenged Nightcloud, and without a thought she whipped around and swiped at paw at it. However, the cat quickly dodged her claws and then clawed her face with his own claws. Nightcloud let out a cry and suddenly realized who the cat was—Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader. "Oh no," she murmured to herself.

_And in my honest observation_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication in your heart_

Crowfeather paused from fighting Oakfur for only a moment, catching his breath. In that moment, Jaypaw leapt on the warrior, and he let out a yowl of surprise. Crowfeather turned, and felt his heart lurch. Nightcloud, alone, was up against Blackstar! Again, he moved to help her, but then looked back at Leafpool, who was helping Jaypaw fight off Oakfur. However, now Ivypaw had joined him, and they fight was moving towards the ShadowClan side.

_So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)_

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

_Is that the most the both of you can give?_

As Crowfeather watched, Oakfur pinned Leafpool to the ground and was clawing her along the face. She let out a shrill yowl, and Crowfeather could only stare in horror. Nightcloud, too, had been pinned to the ground by Blackstar, and Crowfeather was helpless, looking back and forth between the two and wishing that time could just stop for a moment.

_One, two, one two three four!_

Crowfeather, finally making up his mind, let out a fearsome snarl and leaped…

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

He tackled Oakfur, and sent him running for the trees quickly. "Th-Thank you…" mewed Leafpool, nodding her head and refusing to meet Crowfeather's eyes. The WindClan warrior touched her nose and quietly meowed, "You're welcome," before turning back to Nightcloud.

_Well come on,_

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

Nightcloud watched, horrified, as Crowfeather touched noses with Leafpool. _How could he?! I'm his mate now! She's just a medicine cat! How could he do—_Her thoughts were cut short as Blackstar gave her one final scar and her consciousness began to fade.

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why are we laughing?_

Crowfeather stopped, mid-run, as he saw Nightcloud let out a high-pitched yowl that was cut short, then stop moving altogether. Blackstar simply moved on to another cat as if it were no big deal, but Crowfeather stared at the cat's unmoving body. However, though he was shocked, he didn't feel the sense of hopelessness that he had when Feathertail had died… As the battle became slower, and the ShadowClan cats eventually all disappeared and only he, Heatherpaw, and the ThunderClan cats were left, Crowfeather felt his sorrow disappearing, as quickly as it had come.

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why am I dead?_

Nightcloud gave a gasp as she awoke. _I am alive after all! Crowfeather must have saved me. I must have—_She stopped to see a silvery-gray she-cat staring at her, her eyes clearly glowing with undisguised disgust. "I'm Feathertail," she mewed simply. "Welcome."

_DEAD!_


	8. LeafCrow What if We Could

**Author's note: **Yeah, here's another one I thought up randomly… LeafCrow to What if We Could by Blue October… I know I did a LeafCrow one already, but they're my favorite couple and therefore I think I have a right to do them multiple times. And my I add that there's no Nightcloud or Jaypaw here. So it takes place between Sunset and The Sight, I guess. Oh, and I promise that for the next one I'll do a SquirrelBramble… I've been feeling kind of guilty for doing two Ashfur-oriented ones and no Brambleclaw-oriented ones. And, without further ado, here's the songfic!

_What if we could_

_  
Put our lives on_

_  
Hold and meet some_

_  
Where inside of the world_

Leafpool ran through the forest, feeling utterly lost though she had been through the forest many times before. Crowfeather had decided that they should stop meeting each other about a moon ago, but… she needed to talk to him. One last meeting…

_  
I would meet you_

_  
Would you meet me?_

She finally arrived at the WindClan border… there was no cat there. _Of course! _she thought, _Why would he be here? We're not supposed to be meeting any more. I shouldn't even be here… _She began to feel foolish, standing on the border of ThunderClan and WindClan, waiting for a cat she knew would never come…__

2, 3, 4...

Suddenly Leafpool heard the sound of pawsteps coming her way, and the scent of WindClan reached her nostrils. _Shouldn't cause them reason to suspect me of trespassing… _she thought, and began to walk dejectedly away when a familiar voice called, "Leafpool!"__

On a park bench

_  
On a skyscrape_

_  
On a mountain_

_  
Oh yeah, whatever it takes_

"Crowfeather?" Leafpool lifted her head and saw the dark warrior staring at her from across the border. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I, um…" Crowfeather looked away, not meeting her eyes. "I come here every night I can manage. I'm… not sure why. I just do. At the same time I used to meet you and everything. I guess I've always been hoping that you'd be here too…"

_  
I would meet you_

_  
Would you meet me?_

Leafpool managed an awkward smile. "Well… today I am. Crowfeather… I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" The WindClan cat's eyes were concerned and compassionate, and soon Leafpool was pouring out her own story.

"Firestar wants me to get an apprentice! Just like Cinderpelt did! If I do… I'm afraid that I'll be… just like her. Wh-Which isn't mad, I mean, just… I'm not ready to join StarClan yet."__

I'm glad to say that we've met

_  
But I'm sad to say that the circumstances weren't_

_  
On our side_

"You aren't going to StarClan any time soon, Leafpool!" mewed Crowfeather reassuringly. Nervously, as if he thought a ThunderClan warrior would jump out from the bushes and attack him, he crossed the border and pressed his own flank against hers. He leaned in close to her and mewed, "I won't let you."

Leafpool purred and silently pressed closer to him. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of grief—not for Cinderpelt, but for Crowfeather. She missed him.__

So go on

_  
Go on be your own_

_  
Go on be your own star_

Crowfeather stiffened suddenly, and backed away. "L-Leafpool… we shouldn't be meeting again. I'll… leave."

The medicine cat watched sadly as he padded away, and for one moment she hated the warrior code and what it had done to her. _StarClan, it's not fair!_

What if we could?

_  
Where would we go?_

_  
If it felt right_

_  
Would you want me to know_

Crowfeather slowed to a halt as soon as Leafpool's shape was only a dot in the distance, hidden by trees. For a moment his heart lifted as a thought occurred to him. _The badgers are gone! ThunderClan is safe, and so is WindClan! We wouldn't have to be guilty if we left again, if we—_No. It was against the warrior code.

_  
I would meet you_

_  
Would you meet me_

A day later, Leafpool appeared at the WindClan border again just as the sun was slipping beneath the trees. She knew Crowfeather would be here, and she had a suggestion… Her heart lifted as the black warrior ran to the border, his pace slowing as he noticed her standing there.__

It's like a last chance

_  
For a first dance_

_  
You're a sunrise_

_  
Can't somehow exist_

"Leafpool, you know we can't—" began Crowfeather, but the medicine cat silenced him by brushing his face with her tail.

"I know that. I just want to suggest one thing to you. Then, I'll never speak to you again." That idea made Leafpool's head spin, and she hoped Crowfeather would approve of what she had to say. "Well…" she began.

_  
I would meet you_

_  
Would you meet me_

She found it hard to put the thought in words, and after a few moments of stammering gibberish, she finally said, "Crowfeather, for one day, let's go back to where we were, before we saw Midnight. Outside of the Clans. One day is all I want to spend. I just want to see what it would be like…" Her eyes gleamed hopefully.__

I'm glad to say that we've met

_  
But I'm sad to say that the circumstances weren't_

_  
On our side_

_  
_Crowfeather looked at her for a moment, then looked away and mewed quietly, "I'd like to see what it would be like, too… Okay. One day."

Leafpool smiled at him, and they quickly began their journey, out of the Clan territories. Away from their life.

_  
So go on_

_  
Go on be your own_

_  
Go on be your own star  
_

"I think this is where we were." Crowfeather finally mewed, and Leafpool noticed that he seemed extremely uptight. _Of course he is, _she reminded herself, _This is against the warrior code… but it's only for a day._

All of the stress of being a medicine cat seemed to slip away, and she moved closer to Crowfeather, giving a purr. "I'll be sad when this day is over." She admitted.

_  
A simple star in my eyes_

_  
In my eyes_

Crowfeather smiled at her. "Me too," he replied. "I've… been missing you every day of this past moon."

Leafpool's eyes gleamed at him as she mewed, "So have I. More than any other cat."__

Look in my eyes

_  
Just look in my eyes_

_  
My eyes_

_  
My eyes!!!_

For one minute they only touched noses, staring into each other's eyes as if they were the only thing keeping them alive. "I love you." mewed Crowfeather quietly.__

What if we could

_  
Put our lives on_

_  
Hold and meet some_

_  
Where inside of the world_

In that moment, when Leafpool should have felt happiness, she could feel only sorrow. _Just this one day? Oh, StarClan, this was a mistake! I'll never be content any more… _Why couldn't the warrior code just disappear? Why couldn't the Clans agree on one thing? If that was true, they would all be one Clan. LionClan. And she and Crowfeather could be together…

_  
I would meet you_

_  
Would you meet me?_

"You know," mewed Crowfeather, sensing her sadness, "This won't be the last time we see each other."

"But Gatherings aren't the same!" cried Leafpool, "We won't talk, it'll be nothing! Just—"

"I wasn't talking about Gatherings…"__

On a park bench

_  
On a skyscrape_

_  
On a mountain_

_  
Oh yeah, whatever it takes_

Leafpool's eyes met his, and in that moment she knew exactly what Crowfeather was talking about. "In StarClan."

Crowfeather purred and touched noses with her. "In StarClan, Leafpool."

_  
I would meet you_

_  
Would you meet me?_

As they began their journey back, later, Leafpool mewed, "I only hope that I don't join StarClan after I get an apprentice—I'll have to wait so long for you!"

Crowfeather mewed, "And now I hope we don't attack those mouse-brains in ShadowClan! I don't want to risk having to wait for you!"__

God I would

_  
God I would_

_  
I would meet you_

_  
Would you meet me_

As they separated once the Clans were in sight, Leafpool found that she didn't feel sorrowful any more. Crowfeather's words kept echoing in her mind. "In StarClan, Leafpool."__

I would meet you  
I would meet you  
I would meet you

Suddenly, she didn't mind getting an apprentice. She purred to herself as she walked back to camp, wondering who the lucky kit was._  
_


	9. BrambleSquirrel Valentine's Day

**Author's note: **Kill me for writing more stuff on the whole Ashfur/Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight angst, but I wanted to do something from Linkin Park and that's what it fit with. I know that's not exactly what the song was ABOUT, but the lyrics seem to fit enough. XD At least this time it's a bit different—it's from Brambleclaw's point of view. So, enjoy! It's to Valentine's Day by Linkin Park.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

Brambleclaw padded up to Squirrelflight, trying to stay friendly-looking. "Hey… want to go hunting?"

Squirrelflight turned his way, an indifferent look on her face. "I'm going with Ashfur," she replied simply.

_  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night  
_

"O-Oh…" muttered Brambleclaw, feeling his heart sink. He watched helplessly as the ginger she-cat padded up to the dark tom and touched his nose. They exchanged a few words, then padded away, their paws leaving shallow prints in the dirt.

_  
And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

How could she do that, leave him here, just because he trusted Hawkfrost? Hawkfrost was his brother. Squirrelflight got along perfectly with Tawnypelt! Brambleclaw looked up at the sky as it darkened, seeming to reflect on his mood.

_  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

Was he really following in his father's footsteps? Was he just another evil, ambitious cat, due to achieve nothing but exile? No, he couldn't be. But Squirrelflight seemed to think so. And it was what she thought that mattered to him.

_  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

It wasn't as if Ashfur didn't have flaws. It wasn't as if he was due to be a kind, gentle, perfect cat just because his father wasn't Tigerstar! And he had a sibling, too—Ferncloud. Was Squirrelflight angry at him for that too?!__

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

If he could be blamed for his parents, then why was it that Firestar, the former kittypet, was respected so much? Or what about Cloudtail—his parents had been kittypets! And even Tawnypelt and Mothwing seemed accepted to their Clans. _Squirrelflight, why can't you just see who I really am?!_

So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone

She used to annoy him, the way she would follow him around and be so hyper all of the time, never taking anything seriously. Now he longed for one of her not-really-so-funny jokes, or a sarcastic remark. Was it Ashfur that was receiving those now?__

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

They would be close again. They had to be. Brambleclaw knew that much.

_  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

But for how long?

_  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_


	10. TigerGolden Never Again

**Author's note: **Hey, sorry about the delay. I wasn't home, therefore I had no computer… Anyways, here's the next songfic! TigerGolden tragedy to Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. It was great fun to write, with crazed jealous Goldenflower… you'll see!

_I hope the ring you gave to her_

_turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_you think of me_

The usual sounds of the ThunderClan camp thundered in Goldenflower's ears, and for the first time she noticed how noisy it was. A faint hiss escaped her lips, and she turned around to see Leafpaw looking at her, concerned. "Do you feel sick?" the apprentice asked.

"No, just a bad day," Goldenflower reassured her, then went back to staring at the ground, brooding. _As if betraying the Clan wasn't enough! Who in StarClan's name is this rogue?!_

_I would never wish bad things_

_but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell_

_by the flames that burned your words_

To tell the truth, she had always felt a bit sorrowful, even after all Tigerstar had done to betray the Clan, that he was trapped in the Dark Forest, never to come out. But now… it was a blessing, really. By these three cats he had brought her—a rogue, a medicine cat, and an unfriendly warrior—she would never regret his punishment again.

_I never read your letter_

_'cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_tryin' make it all okay_

Last night, that cursed cat had appeared in Goldenflower's dreams. His eyes, rather than evil and fierce as they had been last time she had seen them, were now innocent, seeking forgiveness. Disgusted with his pathetic act, his attempt on shifting her anger, she had run off, awakening to find that she had let out an enraged snarl in her sleep, waking Mousefur and Longtail.

_Does it hurt_

_to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

She wasn't going to think of him. She wasn't going to think of his betrayal—_either _of his betrayals. She wasn't even going to look at Brambleclaw, for he would remind her too much of him. He was dead. Forever. And, right now, he was paying.

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

"Goldenflower, are you sure you're all right?" Now even Cinderpelt was looking at her. Longtail, who was currently being treated for bellyache, gave a grunt to move the medicine cat's attention back to him.

The golden she-cat didn't even respond. All this time… even from when his two kits were born, did he know that this would happen? Goldenflower felt her vision blur with tears.

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_but I never will_

_never again_

Ignoring the other cats' startled cries, Goldenflower rushed out of the elders' den. Her feet carrying her faster than they had for moons, the elder ran. Once she was far from the camp, somewhere in the woods, she wasn't entirely sure, she collapsed out of exhaustion. She took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air fill her lungs, before letting out one great yowl of pain and rage to the stars twinkling above her.

_If she really knows the truth_

_she deserves you_

_A trophy wife Oh, how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

That rogue! She would never be forgiven. She deserved to rot in the Dark Forest along with her precious Tigerstar. "Kill her, StarClan," whispered Goldenflower icily.

_But when your day comes_

_and he's through with you_

_and he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together, but alone_

"KILL HER, STARCLAN!!" roared Goldenflower, feeling her sanity melt away to form one great lump of anger. "KILL HER!! SEND HER TO THE DARK FOREST!! TIGERSTAR, LET'S SEE YOU CLAW HER YOURSELF!!" She let out a spine-chilling cackle.

_You wrote me in a letter_

_you couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_repent yourself away_

Tigerstar watched silently from his place in the Dark Forest, the shadow of a great oak tree making his presence seem even more ominous. "Goldenflower, I always thought you were stronger than that. You shouldn't lose yourself in one tiny slip." His eyes flashed. "Now, even I waited to lose myself. I had control."

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

Finally, exhaustion silencing her, Goldenflower looked quietly up at the stars. "Make them both pay, StarClan." She whispered. As her vision dimmed and her consciousness slipped, she only faintly heard Brambleclaw's call as he rushed to her side.

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

Again, Goldenflower was stuck in that horrible place with Tigerstar. "So, come to betray me again, _dearest?" _she called, her eyes probing for the dark tom. "Can't you at least leave a dying cat alone?"

"It was you that did it to yourself…" replied Tigerstar, finally emerging.

"Hmph. Shifting the blame." Her gaze bore into his. "Tigerstar… it was you who betrayed the Clan. It was you who found that rogue. It was you who brought Mothwing and Hawkfrost to the Clans. Don't tell me it was my fault!"

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_but I never will_

_never again_

"Very well then. Leave. I never cared for you." The tom hissed, turning back to the shadowy forest.

"Finally showing your true colors, Tigerstar? Glad to see it."

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

Leafpaw looked sorrowfully at the elder. "Is she dead, Cinderpelt?"

"I'm afraid so. The odd thing is, she has scratches all over her. It looks almost like another cat clawed her."

Brambleclaw stood over his mother's body sadly. "No… I saw her. She did this to herself. Why she did… that's something I don't know." He shook his head sadly.

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!_

She felt herself moving to StarClan, and it was no surprise. She had saw this coming, ever since those three cats had plagued themselves on the Clan. She would never be able to take it. To have a traitor for a mate was bad enough, but to find out that another cat had been his mate? No. No cat could take that. But now, she was free. She didn't have to think about it. Never again.

_Does it hurt_

_to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

And of course, he would pay. All evil cats got what they deserved. Goldenflower smiled at Bluestar as she finally arrived. "Bluestar, you'd never know what a relief it is to see you…"

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

Moons later, Goldenflower watched over her Clan. Hawkfrost was dead, Tigerstar's plan foiled. Of course… all evil cats got what they deserved. Her usually gentle eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but then she returned to herself.

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

Now she could see Sasha walking through the forest silently. The mouse-brained rogue… did she even know where she was going? Her death, here… no cat she ever knew would notice. Her eyes flashing again, Goldenflower began her descent to the earth.

_never again_


	11. LionHeather Face Down

**Author's note: **Yeah, I got this thought randomly… what if Heatherpaw became Breezepaw's mate, but she secretly loved Lionpaw? Well, here's that idea, to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Oh, and they're warriors now, so I'll go ahead and give you their names (made up by me, of course) so you don't get confused. Hollypaw is Hollystep, Breezepaw is Breezepelt, Heatherpaw is Heatherstripe, and Lionpaw is Lionstorm.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

"Heatherstripe, what's wrong?" Lionstorm rushed over to the WindClan she-cat as the cats of every Clan arrived for the gathering.

Heatherstripe looked away, not meeting her friend's eye. "Nothing."__

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Lionstorm gave Heatherstripe one last worried look before turning around to find Hollystep. However, before he could pad away, Heatherstripe yowled, "Wait!"

"I-It's Breezepelt…" she continued, staring miserably at the ground. "I got distracted while hunting, a-and I let a rabbit get away. He says I'm useless, and that I'm not worthy of being in the Clan…"__

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Lionstorm moved closer, laying his tail comfortingly on her shoulder. "Well, did any other cat there think you weren't worthy?"

Still, Heatherstripe didn't meet his eye. "N-No, but… Lionstorm, he's my mate! He wouldn't say it unless he really meant it…"

Lionstorm angled his head so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "He's not leader of WindClan, is he?"

"N-No, but you don't understand…" the WindClan cat cried stubbornly.

"Then he has no control over you. Forget him."__

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

Lionstorm turned around and gestured with his tail to the four leaders preparing in the center of the island. "All of them, from Onestar to even Blackstar think that you are a great warrior." Her heather-colored eyes looked up at his as he continued, "So do I."

Heatherstripe smiled, but the moment was shattered as Breezepelt bounded up. "Heatherstripe!" he yowled, "Come on, or have you forgotten already?!  
You have an apprentice! This is his first gathering! He needs your help!"__

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Lionstorm narrowed his eyes at the irritable warrior. "Can't you help him yourself? _You _don't have an apprentice, if I remember correctly."

Breezepelt bristled, and he let out a snarl. "Do you ThunderClan mice have nothing better to do than fight other cat's battles?!"__

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  


Suddenly Heatherstripe stepped forward. "And don't WindClan warriors have better things to do than quarrel with ThunderClan cats?" she challenged, her lips forming a fierce smile. "Breezepelt, you're nothing but useless! You're not worthy of being in the Clan!"

The dark warrior at first seemed stunned at having his own words thrown back at him, then hissed, "At least I can manage to catch a simple rabbit and not chase after butterflies like a little kit!"

_  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

Lionstorm stiffened and opened his mouth to leap to Heatherstripe's defense, but it wasn't needed. "Breezepelt," she mewed icily, "You are no longer my mate!"__

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

"What?!" cried Breezepelt, but Heatherstripe had already sauntered off, her nose high, her tail straight up. Lionstorm smiled—she was no longer the beaten cat that had come to the gathering only minutes earlier. __

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

Breezepelt was still staring after Heatherstripe, shocked. "H-How could she…"

"You can't tell me you didn't see this coming!" cried Lionstorm, unable to control himself any longer. "Not worthy of WindClan?! She is more worthy than any cat! She's right—you're the one that isn't worthy!" Feeling his anger rising, Lionstorm roared;__

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Leaving Breezepelt, still stunned, where he was standing, Lionstorm rushed up to Heatherstripe. "That was… great!"

"I know!" cried Heatherstripe, "I never thought I could do that!"__

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Lionstorm sat down next to Heatherstripe as the four leaders called for the gathered cats' attention. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I always knew you could."

Heatherstripe brushed against him and purred, her tail entwined with his.


	12. AshSquirrel She's My Kind of Rain

**Author's note: **I know, I know, another SquirrelAsh, but I love that pairing! Almost as much as I love LeafCrow! And this one was suggested. By… Bethany. It's to She's My Kind of Rain by Tim McGraw… I've never heard this song, but hey, I can still do a songfic of it! Slightly clichéd? Maybe. Cute? I think so…--;;

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love in a drunken sky_

_She's confetti falling_

_Down all night_

Ashfur huddled under a tree, waiting for the light rain to stop. It wasn't as if he was afraid of getting his fur wet, it was just that the rain was surely going to stop soon—he might as well wait it out. Suddenly he saw a shape flitting through the trees—far away, but coming towards him. It was a beautiful, ginger cat… Was Ashfur dreaming? It couldn't be Squirrelflight, coming to get _him!_

_She sits quietly there_

_Black water in a jar_

_Says, Baby why are you_

_Trembling like you are_

The cat approached—yes, it was Squirrelflight! "What are you doing here?" asked Ashfur, "It's raining, you know…" he added quickly, not wanting her to think that he didn't enjoy her company.

"Oh, I know!" replied Squirrelflight calmly, "I don't mind. The rain's nice, you know? So cool, especially in a hot leaf-green like this! Why don't you come out and enjoy it?"

"Well…" replied Ashfur, peering up at the sky, "I just… don't like rain. I'm going to wait it out before returning to camp. I already caught two mice, and a vole, so I'm not going hunting any more…" he trailed off, aware that he was babbling. "So… how is Lionpaw? He stayed at the camp today."

_So I wait_

_And I try_

_I confess like a child_

"Oh, he's fine," replied Squirrelflight cheerfully, "I think he might have a bit of a bellyache. I'll tell Leafpool…"

"Squirrelflight…" mewed Ashfur tentatively, moving forward slightly and flinching as a raindrop fell on his head, "Erm, do you ever… regret? You know… Brambleclaw?" He was being too straightforward, he knew that. But his curiosity was strong, and he needed to know.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

Squirrelflight frowned, her cheerfulness fading away as she grew more solemn. "Well, I—"

"No. It's all right. I know you don't…" muttered the dark warrior sadly. He turned away, back to his sanctuary from the rain.

"No, Ashfur, wait!" cried Squirrelflight. She spun him around with her tail and looked deep into his eyes. "I do regret it, sometimes…"

_She's the sun set shadows_

_She's like Rembrandt's light_

_She's the history that's made at night_

Ashfur looked back at the she-cat. "R-Really?"

"Of course! Ashfur, you've seen Brambleclaw. He can be bossy, he can be mean… You're… just Ashfur." Squirrelflight gave a quick nod to emphasize her point.

Ashfur purred, feeling as if the whole of StarClan was on his side today. "Squirrelflight, I love you."

_She's my lost companion_

_She's my dreaming tree_

_Together in this brief eternity_

"…But," continued Squirrelflight, not even acknowledging what Ashfur had just said. The tom felt his heart drop. "I'm Brambleclaw's mate. Regrets aren't the same as reality, you have to put the past behind you."

"B-But…"cried Ashfur, "If you do want something, you need to—"

"No, Ashfur… I miss you, but…" She stared off into space, a wistful look in her eye.

_Summer days, winter snows_

_She's all things to behold_

"But Squirrelflight!" protested Ashfur, his eyes blazing with hurt. He couldn't just give up hope that easily. "I-I don't… I can't… I'll never be able t-to…" _I couldn't love another cat…_

"I'm sorry, Ashfur…"

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

Ashfur stepped away, ignoring the rain falling on his dark pelt. "Well, then, go back to Brambleclaw…" he snapped, his voice hard, "Forget about me."

"Ashfur…" Squirrelflight pressed her flank to his, concern in her eyes, but the tom drew away, trying to ignore the joy in his heart at feeling her touch.

_So I wait_

_And I try_

_I confess all my crimes_

Giving up on his act of hating her, Ashfur lied down on the wet undergrowth. "Squirrelflight, I'd like you to know something…"

"Yes?"

"You remember that time Brambleclaw followed the ShadowClan scent to the fox den? That was me." He looked up tiredly.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

Squirrelflight looked shocked. "Ashfur… you did that?!"

"It wasn't as if I was trying to kill him…" replied the gray warrior, "I wanted to damage his reputation as deputy. It was stupid, really… It's just… I was angry."

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

Squirrelflight moved closer. "Oh, Ashfur, you're such a mouse-brain." The tom stiffened, but stayed silent. "I love you too."

_She's my kind of rain_

_Oh, rain on me_

_She's my kind of rain_


	13. FireSand Cold

**Author's note: **Hey, I'm back! I've been EXTREMELY lazy lately, I know, and I'm sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories this week and continue that… updating at least every other week. School, particularly, has made me slower, so sorry if it takes longer! Anyways, on request, here's a FireSand Cold by Crossfade.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

"Worthless kittypet…" scoffed Dustpaw, his eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the new apprentice pad across the clearing. Sandpaw nodded her agreement, glaring at Firepaw with undisguised hatred. How dare he, just trot onto ThunderClan territory, as predictable as any other kittypet, with no respect for the rules… no respect for the Warrior Code, no respect for the Clanborn cats that _should _have turned him away with no backwards glance.

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

Sandpaw wrestled viciously with the RiverClan warrior, her teeth embedded in his flank. The warrior struck back, lashing out his claws and giving the apprentice a scratch on your face, _much _too close to her eyes. Sandpaw was so wrapped up in the battle that she didn't realize the ravine they were nearing, coming ever closer…

In a flash of orange, fiery light, Fireheart emerged, pulling Sandpaw off of the warrior just before she would have fallen. The RiverClan cat hissed, but took one look at Fireheart before rushing away. Sandpaw felt a little resentful—she was older that Fireheart!—but was too grateful to act on it as she looked nervously over the ravine. That kittypet had just saved her life!

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Sandstorm laughed as she rushed across the forest, the wind whistling in her ears. "Try and catch me now, Fireheart!" she yowled, casting a glance over her shoulder at the ginger tom behind her.

"Oh, I will!" he cried, and with a playful snarl, he tackled her, sending the she-cat flat on her back. They wrestled in the grass like two kits, for a moment forgetting that they were supposedly-mature warriors… not to mention that Sandstorm had never really enjoyed Fireheart's company!

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"I can't believe Bluestar made that kittypet her deputy!" cried Dustpelt, his intense eyes fixed on the Highrock as if unable to look away, "There were so many better choices! Whitestorm, for one, or maybe Longtail…"

"Don't be such a mouse-brain!" snarled Sandstorm, "Fireheart will be a great deputy! And don't call him a kittypet, you know he proved himself a Clan cat a long time ago!" With that, she stormed off into the warrior's den, leaving an astonished Dustpelt staring after her.

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

"How could you lie to Bluestar?!" yowled Sandstorm, her eyes blazing with fury. "She's the leader, in case you haven't noticed! You can't just go making friends with WindClan!"

"S-Sandstorm, I had to…" The deputy looked shocked and hurt. "You have to understand…"

"Understand?! Ugh." The ginger she-cat turned away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. In truth, she could see Fireheart's point. Warriors weren't supposed to follow their leader blindly into battle. But still…

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

Watching Fernpaw sharing tongues with Dustpelt, Sandstorm found herself overcome with a feeling of loneliness. She cast a wary glance over to Fireheart, but then turned back in fear of him having seen her. She was still, at least from what she had told everyone, angry about Fireheart giving Tawnypaw as an apprentice to Brackenfur, and leaving her apprenticeless. But still… they had been friends for so long now! She couldn't imagine not having him around.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Fireheart didn't meet Sandstorm's eyes as he asked, "Can you lead the morning patrol tomorrow?"

Sandstorm looked up, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Fireheart, I'm sorry," she mewed, "I know why you didn't give me an apprentice, and, well…

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold"_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Fireheart looked as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Licking Sandstorm's head affectionately, he quietly meowed, "Thank you. I'm sorry as well; I knew you wanted an apprentice. It wasn't fair of me to do that."

"You don't have to apologize…" Sandstorm smiled at him shyly, which was rather unlike her, and moved closer so that their pelts touched,

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

"I love you, Sandstorm…"

Sandstorm smiled, her heart lifting, and she found her mind wandering back to when he had only just arrived, only an apprentice and just a mindless kittypet to her. She couldn't exactly pick out the time when her feelings changed, faded away into love. But, somehow, it had happened.

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Sandstorm gazed happily down at her two kits, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Squirrelkit looked so much like her father that it would, Sandstorm imagined, be hard to tell them apart later! As if her thoughts had summoned the tom, Firestar entered the nursery, a rabbit hanging from his jaws. Sandstorm jumped up joyfully. "Finally! I'm so starving I could eat the whole of ShadowClan! I wish I was a warrior again, it's so boring in here…"

Firestar laughed at her obvious energy. "You will be soon!" he reminded her, nuzzling her cheek happily.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

She had once had a crush on Dustpelt, it was true. But now… Ferncloud could have that disrespectful, unaccepting mouse-brain! Sandstorm couldn't imagine how in StarClan that could have come to be, with Firestar padding by her side the entire time! She regretted how she had acted to him as an apprentice, and wished that she only could have seen that he was more than just a kittypet…

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_


	14. BlueTiger I Hate Everything About You

**Author's note: **Hey, obviously, this is Demon Kitty Girl… I wanted to do this last request before I forget, and so here it is. I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Bluestar slumped miserably in her den, feeling as if everything was melting, charring to dust around her. She had trusted Tigerclaw, made him her deputy! And now, he had revealed his true colors. He cared nothing for the Clan. He cared nothing for the warrior code. He even cared nothing for her, Bluestar, who had been by his side for all of his life, even after he was an accomplished warrior. How could she ever trust any cat now?! If Tigerclaw, the cat that she had trusted with all her heart, was a traitor, was any cat loyal? With a pang she remembered her childish crush on him, tempered now that she was older, but still very present. Traitor… the word rang in her ears, darting around like a mouse that couldn't be caught, always hovering just out of her reach…

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

A dark tabby huddled under an abandoned Twoleg den, his eyes glowing with hatred. His plan… he had taken so long to form it… destroyed within a matter of seconds. Curse that Fireheart… and curse Bluestar. Though he had been preoccupied with fighting Fireheart, that one memory had been burned in his mind, the one moment where he had looked up to Bluestar playing again and again in his mind… Her face, the look in her eyes... Not anger, really, or even fear. Just sadness, and shock. So, despite that pesky kittypet's accusations, she really had trusted him…

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Squinting her eyes as Fireheart entered her den and sunlight came blazing in, Bluestar found her shock, frustration, hurt, all of her emotions, sink into one feeling---anger. "What is it?!" she snapped, venom in her voice.

Her deputy winced, then mewed, "Erm… do you want me to organize the patrols?"

"Yes, of course! Isn't that the deputy's job?!" She glared after him as he nodded and rushed off, looking flustered and a bit fearful. Once he had left, Bluestar looked upwards, her eyes fixating on nothing, and quietly mewed, "Tigerclaw… you did so much to me…"

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You did so much to me…_ The tabby blinked in surprise. The words, in Bluestar's voice, had seemed to echo from all around him. He forced himself to his feet and let out a hiss, his eyes darting from one place to the next to find the hidden cat who had spoken. "Who are you?!" he hissed. When no reply came, he called out, shakily, "Bluestar…?"

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

After searching every bush, tree, or hole in the Twoleg den for the hidden she-cat, Tigerclaw finally went back to his spot in the center of the nest. It must have only been a trick of his imagination. He suddenly realized that he was feeling a slight sense of worry, and was that… guilt?! Angry with himself, he yowled into the darkness, "I did nothing that didn't have to be done! She let a kittypet into the Clan, she would destroy it! I should lead ThunderClan!" Almost shaking with anger, he yowled, "Do you hear me, Bluestar?!"

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Bluestar turned her blue gaze back towards the soft ground, and with a sigh, almost convincing herself that Tigerclaw was himself in the den with her, mewed, "Of course, not all of it was bad. You were a great friend to me, Tigerclaw, and a great warrior. I still trust that you really did believe in me then, Tigerclaw, even if you don't now. I know that you wouldn't have wanted to do this to me then…" Sighing again, the gray-blue she-cat watched a tear drop from the tip of her muzzle on to the earth, and she could almost imagine that a dark tabby could be seen in it, stalking about an old Twoleg nest…

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Even after his short bout of extreme rage, Tigerclaw couldn't shake that feeling! _She deserved it, the old mouse-brain… _he thought to himself, _She was an idiot. She deserved to die. She should have died. _No, that wasn't true… a part of him was glad she wasn't dead… yet. Yes, he would have to distract himself with that, forming another plan. He couldn't let ThunderClan get away with it!

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

"T-Tigerclaw, I b-believe…" Bluestar was sobbing now, letting the tears fall openly. She was smothered in shame, for she had never acted like this before, cried like a little kit. But she couldn't stop… It was as if all of her life was being drained out of her. "I b-believe…"

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

Yes, he could gather a few more of those mouse-brained rogues, too greedy to see that they were all only part of his own plan… Perhaps he would be able to convince another Clan to support him as well. He had always been popular among every cat, such a "loyal" warrior, such a strong cat… He smiled at how well his façade had held up. But then he was struck by another pang of that feeling as he remembered a blue-gray she-cat walking up to him, promising, "Tigerclaw, you are one of my greatest warriors! If there could be two deputies I'd have you serving alongside Lionheart!" …No. He couldn't let that get the best of him.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

"I believe th-that yo-you…" Bluestar was about to sputter the last word when Fireheart entered. His face, already pale, seemed to contort with shock as he rushed to her side. "B-Bluestar, are you all right?!"

"Yes…" sobbed Bluestar, then, summoning all of her courage and looking him straight in the eye, somehow temporarily stopping the tears, mewed, "I'm fine, Fireheart. You can continue."

"R-Right…" The flustered deputy rushed out of the den, and his leader watched him go with an emotionless expression on her face. Once Fireheart was out of sight, she looked down again at the earth, formed to mud under her tears. "…I believe that you loved me."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_


	15. FeatherCrow Creep

**Author's note: **Hey guys, I was GONNA update Bathed in Blue today, but unfortunately two new Singstar games came out. Now I simply have to do a songfic. That's the way it goes. This one is Creep by Radiohead. CrowFeather—I'm not a big fan of it, but it fits.

_When you were here before,_

couldn't look you in the eye.

You're just like an angel,

"Crowpaw, come on!" yowled Brambleclaw as he began walking again, leading the way up the mountain. Squirrelpaw, rather unlike her usual self, was following the warrior every step of the way. Tawnypelt, predictably, trailed her brother without a thought. Stormfur, sighing, was just beginning to follow the others.

Crowpaw glared at the dark tabby. What right did he, a ThunderClan cat, and only a fairly young warrior at that, to order a WindClan apprentice around! Suddenly a voice sounded behind him, making him jump. "Don't get worked up over it, Crowpaw. His old mentor is friends with my father, and if there's one thing I know about Graystripe, he likes to talk! Anyways, Brambleclaw's always been that way."

_Feathertail! _The apprentice's heart skipped a beat as he, flustered, nodded dumbly and began padding after the others.

You float like a feather,

in a beautiful world

I wish I was special,

you're so fucking special.

Crowpaw watched with dreamy eyes as the beautiful RiverClan cat made her way across the small creek, her sleek shape hopping from stepping stone to stepping stone with no problem. In addition to her silver fur, almost shining in the light; her kind eyes, which Crowpaw imagined he could drown in; and her never-ending loyalty to her friends and her Clan, she was as graceful as a bird! But him… plain black coat, sharp tongue, hard to get along with…

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here.

"Ah!" Crowpaw's head snapped to the left as, with a surge of terror, he saw Feathertail struggling on the edge of the mountain. "NO!!" he yowled, darting forwards, but it was too late, she would fall, and never would he ever tell her—he blinked, surprised, to find that his jaws were closed shut on silver fur, and that a she-cat was, shocked, staring up at him from where she had fallen.

He gave a pull to help her up, but she was heavier than he had expected, and they teetered there awkwardly until Stormfur arrived, breathless, hoisting his sister up easily. He gave Crowpaw a glare, then stalked off, making sure Feathertail was following him. Crowpaw gave a growl of anger at the tom's rudeness, then a sudden feeling or sadness that Feathertail had not even thanked him.

I don't care if it hurts,

I want to have control.

I want a perfect body,

I want a prefect soul

Stormfur, finally looking cheerful again, padded off into the hunting grounds with that Tribe cat, Brook. Crowpaw watched them go, feeling a tinge of satisfaction that the gray cat had fallen for a cat outside of his own Clan as well. He immediately regretted the thought, for he knew what Stormfur was going through if it was anything like Feathertail and him…

The WindClan cat cast a glance back at Feathertail, to see, with a jolt of surprise, that she was staring back at him. Making eye contact, she grinned sweetly, her tail curled over her front paws neatly. Crowpaw managed a halfhearted smile back, then turned away, his ears burning with embarrassment.

I want you to notice,

when I'm not around.

You're so fucking special,

I wish I was special.

"Where's Crowpaw?" mewed the she-cat worriedly, turning her head back and forth to try to find the apprentice.

"Oh, the to-be? He went hunting with some of our prey-hunters." Replied Crag boredly, evidently with nothing to do.

"Oh…" Feathertail felt a pang of regret. If she waited for him to arrive at the cave, she might have lost the courage… to tell him… She smiled as she remembered how he had saved her from falling. Oh, Stormfur had been so rude! She hadn't even had a chance to tell him how grateful he was, how she owed her life to him…

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here.

"We have to leave…" hissed Stormfur to the others, glancing up to make sure that the Tribe cats weren't there. "We need to tell our Clans what Midnight said!"

"If we leave, they'll obviously be angry," replied Crowpaw aggressively, "There's StarClan-knows-how-many of them and six of us, if you haven't noticed! We shouldn't try something unless we're simply feeling totally mouse-brained!"

Stormfur bristled. "Well, we don't want the Clans to perish, and I think _we're _all loyal enough to risk our lives trying to tell them!"

Crowpaw was about to shoot back a retort, when Feathertail loudly cried, "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere! Come on, we need to think of a plan…"

Crowpaw watched her with admiration as she spoke. StarClan knows why the rest of them should even bother, when she was such a genius!

She's running out the door,

she's running,

She run run run run runs.

She owed her life to him. She had admitted that already. And without Crowpaw… a shudder went through her body. No, she had to do it, had to…

Crowpaw snarled as Sharptooth advanced on him, but it was clear he was cornered, and there was no way he could win. With a deafening screech, Feathertail rushed, the wind seeming to rip her fur, plastering it to her body. _So this is what bravery feels like… _And only Crowpaw could bring it out in her. This was for him. Crowpaw. It was the last thing she thought.

"Feathertail! NO!!" Crowpaw rushed into the rubble, barely making out a silver body, stained with blood. "No! NOOO!!" He let out a screech, all of his pain contained into one loud, high-pitched noise.

"No…" He turned to see that another cat, Stormfur, had come to join him in his grieving. "I can't believe she… how…?"

But Crowpaw wasn't listening to his tangled words. Instead only one thought flashed in his mind _It should have been me…_

_But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

_I don't belong here._

Crowfeather looked into the night sky as Heatherpaw ran off to chase a rabbit. He had loved other cats, lived through other tragedies, but Feathertail was still there. He still loved her. And she would always be padding into his dreams, her eyes staring down from him at a distance. Staring mournfully at a single star, he mumbled, "It should have been me."

_No, Crowfeather… _Her voice seemed to echo from all around him. _You'll always be most important, and I have no regrets about dying… for you. Crowpaw… _And then, her voice faded.


	16. JayPoppy Savin' Me

**Author's note: **I swear, Bathed in Blue/Silverpelt Idol readers. I am SORRY. But I am also lazy, and obsessed with songfics. I definitely give you the privilege to throw things at me because of this. But I'm doing it anyways. Another Singstar song, in case you haven't guessed. This one's Savin' Me by Nickelback. Trust me, it's a good song. Plus, it has a kickbutt video. But I digress. It's JayPoppy. My own rewrite of the scene where Jaypaw saved Poppypaw from death-by-cough. (I did a JayWillow one already, so I figured I owed Poppypaw something.)

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_  
Oh, I reach for you_

_  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

Poppypaw groaned, laying her head down softly on the earth. "I can't wait to get back into the apprentices' den…" she grumbled to herself softly, as the suffocating scents of the herbs piled around every corner of the den seemed to close in on her.

"Don't worry," Leafpool mewed, bending down to taste her scent, as if it revealed some hidden clues to her health. The medicine cat grimaced, but still continued: "You'll recover soon."

Rather than comforting her, Leafpool's words only sent Poppypaw into a dizzying state of worry. Recover… that word sent shudders through her spine. If every cat came back from their illnesses just fine, there wouldn't have to be a word for it. But they didn't. Cats died every leaf-bare, struck down by something as simple as a cough… Poppypaw gave a shudder.

_  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_  
All I need is you_

_  
Come please I'm callin'_

_  
And oh, I scream for you_

_  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Eating the poppy seeds Leafpool had given to her bitterly, wondering exactly why Sorreltail and Brackenfur would name her after such a thing, Poppypaw found that with each _crunch_ as her teeth collided with the sour seeds, her consciousness was beginning to slip away. Once she had finally finished the seeds, she immediately rested the front half of her body on the ground again, afraid that it would collapse. "Don't worry." Just as she was about to fall asleep, the voice awakened her. "Wh-What?" she replied.

Jaypaw's tail twitched from side to side impatiently. "I can smell your fear-scent. It's crowding out the scents of the herbs, really! Calm down. You're not _that _sick."

"Hm…" Jaypaw simply couldn't let himself be nice, could he? Crowding out the scents of the herbs… Her mock anger seemed to soothe her, somehow, and before she knew it, she was asleep… In a black void… but it wasn't like normal sleep… Something was coming closer…

_Show me what it's like_

_  
To be the last one standing_

_  
And teach me wrong from right_

_  
And I'll show you what I can be_

"Poppypaw? Poppypaw!" Leafpool prodded the apprentice in her sleep; the ginger and white she-cat didn't even budge.

"You gave her poppy seeds, didn't you?" mewed Jaypaw crossly, "Of course she's asleep!"

"N-No… her breathing's slowing…" Leafpool's eyes were wide, then, turning to her apprentice frantically, "Go get Brackenfur and Sorreltail! Honeypaw and Cinderpaw too!"

Jaypaw, rather than turning to go, took a nervous step towards Poppypaw. He, for once, actually looked concerned. "Are you sure I shouldn't…? I could…" Not waiting for Leafpool's reply (Or even to finish his sentences), Jaypaw took in a deep breath and began concentrating on getting into Poppypaw's thoughts… her dreams… _StarClan, don't take her yet… _he begged silently.

_  
And say it for me_

_  
Say it to me_

_  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Poppypaw crouched at the edge of the forest, the exact place she had found herself at. Where was she? It wasn't in ThunderClan territory, and though it was leaf-bare, there was no snow. She closed her eyes, letting out a pitiful mew like a scared kit, and if somehow, that had summoned him…

"StarClan…" The blind apprentice raised his nose to the sky to confirm the smell, nodding, businesslike, when he found that it was correct.

"What…? Jaypaw…?" Poppypaw turned her terrified gaze to the path in front of her. "StarClan?!"

_  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_  
And all I see is you_

_  
These city walls ain't got no love for me_

"Come on…" mewed Jaypaw, signaling with his tail for Poppypaw to follow him as he continued along the path. Though she didn't want to go—how could she, if it meant she was dead?—somehow Jaypaw made her brave enough to go on, made her paws move reluctantly.

After a moment of silence between them, Poppypaw mewed, "Am I dead? Did the illness kill me?"

"Not if I can help it…" replied the Jaypaw, then, as if somehow sensing the sudden jolt of affection she felt toward him, "I am a medicine cat, aren't I? What good would I be otherwise?! Great StarClan…"

_  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_  
And oh, I scream for you_

_  
Come please I'm callin'_

_  
And all I need from you_

_  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
_

Soon, they arrive in a clearing. Dozens of cats stared back at them. Poppypaw gasped as she recognized a few of them—there was Rainwhisker, her uncle, and Shrewpaw, the young apprentice, that, she realized with a shiver, died of a cough, just like she had. There was silence between the StarClan cats and the two ThunderClan cats, then, of course, impatient Jaypaw spoke. "So, is she joining you, or not?" To Poppypaw's surprise, she found that his voice was covered in worry.

A pretty tortoiseshell stepped forwards, her sweet scent drifting up to Poppypaw and Jaypaw. She opened her mouth gracefully, but it seemed like moons before she finally spoke. "You would have been, little Poppypaw, but StarClan does have _some _control over which cats join us and which don't." Her voice was tinged with amusement as she added, smiling, "We used all of our power to save you from this fate. After all, you have so much life ahead of you! The fact that young Jaypaw here followed you just to save you proves that."

Jaypaw looked embarrassed, and spoke up to say something, but Poppypaw wasn't listening. She was going to die! She would have! The very thought sent shivers up her spine and she thought she would never be able to move from that very spot.

_  
Show me what it's like_

_  
To be the last one standing_

_  
And teach me wrong from right_

_  
And I__'ll show you what I can be_

One by one, the StarClan cats disappeared from sight, fading out as if nothing more than mist. The last one to leave was Shrewpaw, and he walked up to touch noses with Poppypaw before he left. They had always been friends before his death, and to tell the truth Poppypaw used to have a bit of a crush on him. Once Shrewpaw had taken a step away, Poppypaw nodded to him uncertainly and mewed, "Good bye, Shrewpaw."

"Yeah, see you!" His voice was so casual, as if he were only leaving for a hunt, but still he faded away like the other cats.

"Worse than when he died…" grumbled Poppypaw, feeling an ache in her heart for the apprentice, and Jaypaw walked up to her, more tenderness and fondness in his expression than Poppypaw could have imagined.

"Don't worry," he mewed quietly, "It'll be all right."

_  
And say it for me_

_  
Say it to me_

_  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

_  
yeah, yeah_

Side by side, they walked wordlessly back to where they had started. Once they had reached the spot—or, at least, thought they had reached it, for the forest looked the same no matter where they went—Poppypaw paused, looking confused. "Wait, Jaypaw… How do we get back?"

"Not sure…" The gray tom frowned, and lifted his nose up to taste the air. Looking embarrassed, he jerked his head to one side, pointing in that direction with his tail. "What's that direction? I can't smell as much in this forest… all of the scents are gone…"

"A lake," replied Poppypaw quickly, "I guess it's like the one on our territory."

"Hm…" Jaypaw looked thoughtful.

_  
And all I need is you_

_  
Come please I'm callin'_

_  
And oh, I scream for you_

_  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Jaypaw walked uncertainly to the edge of the lake. He bent his head down, sniffing it cautiously. He didn't say anything, and Poppypaw waited patiently for his conclusion, whatever that conclusion was of. He turned around, nodding. "Yes, this is how we get out. It's—ah!"

Poppypaw let out a yowl of fear as the blind apprentice fell over backwards, landing in the lake with a splash. Unaware of his surroundings, Jaypaw thrashed around in the water, panicked. "No, wait, stay still!" ordered Poppypaw, readying herself to jump in after him.

_  
Show me what it's like_

_  
To be the last one standing_

_  
And teach me wrong from right_

_  
And I'll show you what I can be_

Jaypaw obeyed, but Poppypaw could see him quickly sinking into the clear-blue water. Letting out a yowl, half of fear and half of exhilaration, Poppypaw jumped in. She hadn't practiced swimming much, and as she felt the liquid closing in on her, she found herself panicking as well.

But she soon caught the hang of it, and within moments, Jaypaw felt himself being grabbed by the scruff of the neck. "N-No, wait!" he spat, but it was too late. Unable to hold the weight of both of them, Poppypaw sent them both crashing into the water, feeling the life drained out of them… and then…

_  
And say it for me_

_  
Say it to me_

_  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
_

"Mouse-brain!" Poppypaw blinked in the sunlight, seeing a gray apprentice standing over her. Behind him were Leafpool, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Honeypaw and Cinderpaw staring at them in bewilderment. Ignoring them, Jaypaw continued. "That was how we got out! You didn't have to jump in! I was going to do it, then wake you up on my own!"

"W-What… that was the way out? How?" Poppypaw was overcome with happiness at being back in the medicine cat's den again, seemingly fully cured, but her confusion was ruling over all other emotions.

"Got us wet. We came back to our senses." Explained Jaypaw, but then, unexpectedly, he touched his nose to Poppypaw's. "Other than that… you did great!" He turned towards the other cats. "StarClan said it's not Poppypaw's time yet!"

"Um… what?" Leafpool blinked slowly, as if expecting the whole scene to return to normal.

"Mouse-brain!" Jaypaw spat back at his leader, "You know I can go into cats' dreams!"

"…Oh…" Leafpool still looked starry-eyed, but accepted the explanation.

_  
And say it for me_

_  
Say it to me_

_  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Finally, two days later, Poppypaw caught up to Jaypaw. "Thanks, er… for that."

Jaypaw nodded instantly. "I told you already. I'd be a horrible medicine cat if I didn't."

Feeling herself blush as she did it, Poppypaw rubbed her cheek up against Jaypaw's. She opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. She'd have plenty of time to tell him, to get that point across.


	17. GraySilver Love Story

**Author's note: **Hey, again, it's me. Not much to say, really, so… here you go! Love Story by Katherine McPhee

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh ah_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh ah_

"Silverpaw? Silverpaw, come on!" The she-cat blinked to see her best friend, Mistypaw, jumping from one foot to the other excitedly. "It's our first Gathering! If I tell the other apprentices you missed it because you were about to fall asleep, what would they think of RiverClan?!"

Silverpaw grinned. "Right, Mistypaw. Sorry about that." However, as she walked past her, she flicked her tail over her ears. "But last I checked, I don't believe you were my mentor…"

Mistypaw groaned. "Like I'm not skilled enough to be, you furball! And besides…" Her eyes lit up with mischief. "_Maybe _you'll meet a nice tom from one of the other Clans!"

Silverpaw turned her back on her in mock fury. "Like you assume just because I'm a bit of a romantic I'd throw all of my loyalty away for a simple tom! Hmph!"

_I think it was the summer time_

_When I laid eyes on you_

_I didn't even know your name_

_Some how we'd end up in the same room_

"Hi, RiverClan cat!" Silverpaw whipped around to see a dull gray tom trotting towards her cheerily. His eyes were still that of a kit, Silverpaw noticed; they shone as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hello." Silverpaw dipped her head in greeting. "I'm Silverpaw. And you're…" She took in a deep breath. "…From ThunderClan?"

"Right!" replied the tom, "I'm Graypaw. Nice to meet you!"

Silverpaw had to admit she admired his cheerfulness. "So, is this your first Gathering?"

"Yep! You?"

"Yes, it is!" In the way that young apprentices usually were, both were delighted at so small a coincidence.

_Never crossed my mind_

_I never saw you like that_

_I should've listened to my best friend_

_She knew we'd be a perfect match_

"Oh, be quiet…" grumbled Silverpaw as Mistypaw recounted what she'd seen of her and Graypaw's conversation.

"And then, you just grinned at him like a moonstruck rabbit!" chortled the blue-gray she-cat. "What did I tell you, hm?"

Silverpaw sighed. "He's a nice cat. But…" she added as Mistypaw gave her a knowing look, "…As I said, I'll be loyal to RiverClan no matter what!"

"So… you're not denying you like him?" Mistypaw laughed as Silverpaw turned red, realizing what she had just said.

Silverpaw was silent, staring at the ground. How could this happen to her?! Her father was leader. And StarClan knows all of her loyalty belonged to the whole of RiverClan. Who did this ThunderClan tom think he was, trying to sneak up and grab a piece of it?! This was too much trouble that in was worth, she decided. She'd forget about the tom. Don't talk to him again. Don't even take the risk of becoming friends.

And so she did.

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_We met way back when_

Silverstream rushed through the forest, reveling in the feel of the wind whooshing past her and the tireless energy that seemed to run through her paws. The snow had nothing on her. She would run forever. No one would stop her. Not Mistyfoot! Not Crookedstar! And… though she regretted it, she finally picked the one cat that could reign over Crookedstar in her thoughts, it was the only name that appeared—not even Graypaw!

The silver she-cat slowed, feeling guilty. She had made a promise to herself as an apprentice. Ignoring a cat didn't involve thinking him as more likely to slow you down than your own father!

Her head snapped back as she heard muffled yowls of alarm coming from the river. _Somecat must have fallen through the ice! _Though at the time she didn't know why, she felt a sudden ache of nostalgia as she ran towards the frozen river.

_This is just a_

_Typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

Silverstream pulled the soaking-wet ThunderClan cat out of the river, panting as she fionally let go. The cat let out a groan and forced himself onto his feet. Silverstream's heart gave a lurch as she recognized him. _Graypaw!_

"Hey, thanks." Silverstream turned back to Graypaw, to see him smiling halfheartedly at her. "I'm definitely in RiverClan's debt for that! And one thing's for sure—I'm never walking on ice again!"

_He doesn't remember me! _"I'm Silverstream." Mewed the she-cat, gauging his expression to see if he recognized the name.

"Graystripe. Again, thanks!" Silverstream watched as if in a trance as he jumped back across the border to meet with his Clanmate, a ginger tabby tom.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ah_

The ignoring didn't work, Silverstream decided. So… pushing any other thoughts to the back of her head, she pulled one to the front. No problem having a ThunderClan friend. Every cat handles it. It wouldn't cause any problems. She did only like him as a friend… right?

_I always made up some excuse_

_Sayin' that you weren't my type_

_Didn't wanna face the truth_

_Didn't wanna cross that line_

Silverstream smiled at Crookedstar. Most cats thought of him as fierce, but from being his daughter she knew the truth. Crookedstar's heart was as soft as her own moss bedding. "I'll be fine, father! Don't worry! It's not like I haven't delivered messages to other Clans before!"

"I know, but…" As usual, the leader's eyes were good-natured, "You know we haven't been on good terms with ThunderClan lately. I just don't want my own kit to get hurt!"

"I won't, Crookedstar, I'll be back before you can say 'rabbit!'" replied the she-cat before rushing off eagerly. She wondered exactly why she wanted to visit ThunderClan. Was it Graystripe? No, she decided, it must not be, she was loyal to RiverClan. But, warrior code aside, would she want to be more than friends if she could. Now that was something she couldn't answer…

_Till one day I saw you_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_You were flirting with some girl_

_And I said I thought I would die_

"What are _you _doing here?!" hissed ThunderClan's deputy, his amber eyes narrowing.

Though Tigerclaw was, as any cat would say, huge, Silverstream found her eyes being drawn to another spot in the camp. Graystripe was speaking with another she-cat, and with horror she saw that he was laughing, his still-kitlike eyes trained on her as she spoke.

"A message… to Bluestar," replied the she-cat, though she was still staring at Graystripe.

Tigerstar followed her gaze, then gave a grunt, but exactly what it was he was grunting about, Silverstream couldn't be sure. He let her pass, so she assumed that her explanation was enough. However, before she padded over to speak to ThunderClan's leader, she took a slight detour and went to stand next to Graystripe and that cursed ginger she-cat. "Morning, Graystripe!" she mewed casually.

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_(friends)_

_We met way back when_

_(when)_

"Oh, hello! I know you!" exclaimed the gray warrior, "You're the one that dragged my useless pelt out of the gorge, aren't you?"

"Right, yes," mewed Silverstream, then, seeing the suspicious gaze of the she-cat next to Graystripe, added, "I'm here to bring a message from Crookedstar."

"Oh," replied the tom lightheartedly, "Well, is it urgent? Perhaps we could take a walk together!"

The she-cat glared at Silverstream. "Graystripe, is it a good idea to practically give a RiverClan cat a tour of our territory?" she hissed.

"Don't be such a badger, Sandstorm," purred Graystripe, "It's no harm!"

Sandstorm grunted, but walked away to join a cat Silverstream recognized as Fireheart. "I… Crookedstar… well, I guess it can wait. Not that urgent. It won't make any difference whether Bluestar hears it at sun-high or sunset. Sure, I'd love to!" One small part of her was yowling at her to stop being such a mouse-brain, but she ignored it, for another part wanted her feet to only drag her closer and closer to the ThunderClan warrior.

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

"So…" mewed Graystripe as they passed the Owl-tree, "How is it in RiverClan? I've never imagined how it would be, with all that water!"

Silverstream laughed and batted at his ears with a paw as she teased, "Well, I believe we all know why you aren't fond of water now!"

Graystripe stiffened. Silverstream stared at him worriedly, wondering if she had offended him. Then, suddenly, he sprang on her with sheathed claws, laughing like a play-fighting kit. "Scared of water, huh? Well, you should be scared of _me!"_

They laughed at wrestled for a moment before Silverstream asked shyly, "So… I couldn't help notice you took an eye to that ginger she-cat, hm?" She waited patiently for the answer, heart hammering. She felt as if she were about to burst, and then…

"Sandstorm?!" cried Graystripe incredulously, "You've got to be kidding me! No, she's much too… aggressive. Besides, you should see that awkward old mouse Fireheart! He's worse with crushes then a new apprentice!"

Silverstream smiled and laughed, relieved. It was true, she had it in for Graystripe. But she could worry about that later. For now it was just her and him…

_Can't believe it's happening_

_When I least expect it_

_My prince under disguise_

_How you fooled me with those eyes_

A moon later, Silverstream ran for the river, feeling sobs wracking her body. She couldn't forget what Mistyfoot had said…

They had been resting in the camp when they had overheard Loudbelly, an elder, telling a story to a litter of wide-eyed kits. "…Dapplepelt was shunned from the Clan at first, for what she had done was entirely against the warrior code…" he was saying.

Silverstream had turned her head, innocently commenting on the story. "I wonder what that's about…" she mewed to her friend, "I've never heard it before…"

"You've never heard The Tale of Dapplepelt before?" Mistyfoot had exclaimed, surprised, "You know, the one where the medicine cat falls in love with a cat from another Clan?"

Silverstream had gulped, glancing back at Loudbelly. "And… she was driven out of the Clan?!"

Mistyfoot had given her an odd look. "Of course! Another Clan cat, Silverstream! That's… betrayal!"

Silverstream had felt her heart grow cold. She… Graystripe… what if it happened? Betrayal… She had to run… far away… forget him, though his face seemed to appear everywhere…

_When I feel like letting go_

_In your arms is where I know_

_I am (don't know what she says there)_

_From the beginning_

_We always belong_

"Silverstream?" his voice was concerned.

_Oh no. _This was the last thing she needed! Graystripe! Did StarClan want her to betray the Clan?! "G-G-Graystripe…" she shuddered, backing away.

"Yeah… are you all right?"

Silverstream swayed slightly, feeling all of her despair crushing her… she couldn't breathe… she couldn't move…

"Silverstream!"

The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out of the river, on the ThunderClan side of the gorge. Strong jaws were fastened around her neck, and his scent flooded over her. It made her woozy… she was going to faint again… He set her down on the soft earth. "No we're even!" he said, chuckling.

That did it. This was going to happen, so embrace it. No regrets. No worrying. With him was where she belonged, and it would happen. Oh, would it happen. Suddenly entirely awake, the silver she-cat jumped up and nearly tackled Graystripe, pressing her pelt against his.

_Love Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

Graystripe was surprised at first, letting out a mrrow of alarm, and Silverstream felt her heart fill with sorrow again at the thought that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. But then he pressed back, giving her a few gentle licks on the top of the head. Silverstream purred. No regrets indeed! She was beginning to believe that she had been driven insane, for though she had been drowning in self pity only moment earlier, now she felt as if she were flying like an eagle, and nothing would ever bring her back down again.

_(This is my)_

_Love Story Love_

_(This is my Love Story)_

_Love Story love_

_Love Story Love_

_This is my Love Story_

"I love you, Graystripe," she confessed, twining her tail with his.

"I love you too, Silverstream." And it was that last push, that last gust of wind, which either pushed her higher into the clouds or off of the cliff into a raging river underneath. She wasn't sure which. But, oh, that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was this moment. Now.

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_This is how it ends_

It was becoming regular now, meeting at the river to share tongues every day. It wasn't that hard to escape the gaze of the other RiverClan cats, and she didn't feel even a bit guilty. It was like her first hunt, how she had felt so bad about stealing the life away from those poor mice and fish, but as soon as one was lying dead at her feet nothing was left but exhilaration. She was sure Mistyfoot knew something was up, but she turned a blind eye to it and didn't mention a thing. Silverstream, for her part, never brought it up while speaking to her best friend, or anyone besides Graystripe, for that matter. Graystripe… his name pounded in her mind with every step, every beat of her heart…

_This is just a_

_Typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

"You're having kits?!" exclaimed Mistyfoot incredulously. "Whose are they?!"

Silverstream hesitated. "Well… I…"

"Come on! You can tell me! I won't say a thing!" coaxed the blue-gray warrior, lowering her voice.

"Well… it's…" Silverstream forced the giddy feeling that was now so familiar to her to take over—that no-regrets feeling. "It's Graystripe, to tell the truth!"

"The ThunderClan… from our first Gathering… what…" Mistyfoot stared at her, and the she-cat winced. Then, something very unexpected left her lips: "Awwww!"

"I won't tell a cat, Silverstream, I promise! You can trust me, you really can!" With that, Mistyfoot rushed off, away from the nursery, a smile upon her face.

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_This is how it ends_

_This is just a_

_Typical love story_

Silverstream let out a large yawn, pausing to gaze lovingly at her belly. She had been in the nursery for a while now, and though her paws ached to run and hunt and fight again, she knew in her heart that she would not give her kits up for anything. Nor would she give Graystripe up…

A determined look crossed her face. She knew every cat in the Clan—and outside of it—was curious as to whom her kits' father was, but she could never tell a cat she didn't trust. It was much too risky. Her only regret about this forbidden love of hers and her half-Clan unborn kits were that Graystripe would never get to truly father them as long as they belonged to RiverClan…

Oh, Graystripe… she was not a dreamy young apprentice anymore, but the thought of her beloved mate still brought shivers up her spine. Silverstream let out a loud purr.

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

From the stars where she now resided, Silverstream gazed down fondly at the Clans—and particularly two cats. Stormfur, of course, for he was her son, and also Graystripe. He may have replaced her with another living cat, but she did not resent that. It was understandable to move on, and she was glad for him… though it did hurt.

"You know he still loves you, mother," Feathertail would always say, and though sometimes she had her doubts… Silverstream knew it was true.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ah_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ah_


End file.
